Stolen soul
by Lady Kira of the North
Summary: When youkai’s or human’s soul taken, nothing but empty shell is left. But hanyou has both human and youkai soul. When one is taken, other half fills empty space...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Wait! I've lost my muse!!! Oh, no, here she is, under the bed -.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 1

Slap!

"Why, Sango, I only wanted to take off that bug! I was worrying about your well-being!" said Miroku who had a big red slap on his face. "I can deal with bugs on my own!" yelled red and angry Sango. Kagome sighed. Miroku will never learn… "Oi! Come on! We don't have all you know" yelled Inuyasha from ahead of them. Then again:

Slap!

"Hentai!" yelled Kagome.

Bonk!

"Don't touch Kagome, you pervert!" shouted Inuyasha. Sango only looked at them and laughed. Miroku always got hit if he touched women. Suddenly she stopped laughing. "Do you felt that?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "I sense very evil aura and I mean EVIL" she said. "Finally. I was getting bored" said Inuyasha while pulling out Tessaiga. Only to sneeze at the smoke that suddenly filled the air. "Yuk! It stinks!" said Shippo and jumped at Kagome's shoulder. "Not only for you!" shouted Sango. "Ha-ha-ha!" somebody laughed. A dark shadow appeared before them. 'Looks like I can get almost all shards in one journey" it laughed. "Feh! You're not going to get the shards!" yelled Inuyasha. Shadow just laughed and said "How do you plan to stop me, _hanyou?_". Inuyasha just snarled at this and attacked. Thought shadow was dodging his attacks easily. "Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome and released her arrow. It hit shadow right into the shoulder. "You annoying girl" it yelled "You're going to pat for that!" and hit Kagome. Her school uniform was now stained with blood. Sango gasped and run to Kagome with Kirara and Miroku. "YOU!" yelled Inuyasha as he drew up his Tetsusaiga "Bakuruyha!". The shadow screamed as attack hit it. Some dark blood dripped from it. "Annoying hanyou! Let's see what you will do if you loose your human soul!" it said and throw its arm straight to the Inuyasha's chest. A dark purple orb of light appeared near Inuyasha's haori and shouted right into the shadow's hand. Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga and brought his hand to his heart because of the sudden burst of pain. The shadow laughed. "Now to get the shards" it said. Suddenly a yell "Hiraikotsu!" caught shadow's attention as a giant boomerang headed at it. Thought boomerang was caught and sent back to its owner. 'So it is a witch' thought Sango. Everybody was too busy with this opponent to notice pulsing that was coming from the Inuyasha. Miroku was still near Kagome as well as Kirara. Kagome was hurt badly on her hip and shoulder. Thought she had enough strength to whisper "Inuyasha". The she blacked out as witch headed to her. Only to get hit with WERY sharp set of claws. She fell as Inuyasha stood above her. With only difference: his eyes were bleeding red. As well he had deep purple stripes across his cheeks. He looked at witch emotionlessly and hit her again as she tried to stand. This time she fell like a stuff doll. Dead. Then he walked to Kagome ignoring monk that was near her. He picked her up bridal style and picked Tetsusaiga. Then he put it to his sheath. He started to walk back to the Kaede's village. Bowing his head for others to follow. Everybody followed. Thought it was very strange.

-Kaede's village-

Kagome opened her eyes. She was in Kaede's hut. 'How did I get here?' was her first thought. She tried to get up, but failed. She noticed some bandages around her shoulder and hip. "Aye, child. I see you're awake" Kagome looked at the sedzi door to see Kaede. "Hello, Kaede-obaasan" she smiled at the old miko. "Don't get up, child, your wounds are still are not healed" said Kaede. "I figured out as much" sighed Kagome "are everybody alright?". "Yes, child. I think I will let young Shippo to see you or Sango and Miroku will kill me" smiled old miko. Seconds later small fur ball got Kagome in his hug. "Kagome!" yelped Shippo. "Kagome-chan!" called Sango. "Sango-chan!" smiled Kagome. She looked at her friends, only to notice that Inuyasha wasn't there. "Where is Inuyasha?" she asked. "Well…" was all answer she got.

-Flesh Back-

"Annoying hanyou! Let's see what you will do if you loose your human soul!" it said and throw its arm straight to the Inuyasha's chest. A dark purple orb of light appeared near Inuyasha's haori and shouted right into the shadow's hand. Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga and brought his hand to his heart because of the sudden burst of pain. The shadow laughed. "Now to get the shards" it said. Suddenly a yell "Hiraikotsu!" caught shadow's attention as a giant boomerang headed at it. Thought boomerang was caught and sent back to its owner. 'So it is a witch' thought Sango. Everybody was too busy with this opponent to notice pulsing that was coming from the Inuyasha. Miroku was still near Kagome as well as Kirara. Kagome was hurt badly on her hip and shoulder. Thought she had enough strength to whisper "Inuyasha". The she blacked out as witch headed to her. Only to get hit with WERY sharp set of claws. She fell as Inuyasha stood above her. With only difference: his eyes were bleeding red. As well he had deep purple stripes across his cheeks. He looked at witch emotionlessly and hit her again as she tried to stand. This time she fell like a stuff doll. Dead. Then he walked to Kagome ignoring monk that was near her. He picked her up bridal style and picked Tetsusaiga. Then he put it to his sheath. He started to walk back to the Kaede's village.

-End flesh back-

"so you say he was full youkai when he brought me here?" asked Kagome. When she got a nod, she got a thoughtful look "Why hadn't he turned back when he touched Tetsusaiga?". Suddenly she felt like something was biting her and slapped her cheek. "Oh, sorry Myoga-jiji" she apologized. "Nothing" said Myoga and jumped on the ground "So what you say that witch said?". "Well" said Shippo "She said that she wanted to see what Inuyasha will do if she'd take his human soul" he saw that Myoga split blood he was drinking "What's wrong?". "Young one" said Myoga "Did she did what she said?". His voice sounded nervous. "You mean that purple orb that she took from Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. When Myoga heard that he fell. "Do someone know what that means?" he asked. Everybody gave him a curios look. "It is very rare" said old flea "Once one hanyou's human soul was taken too. Some time after his youkai blood killed all of his human blood. Hanyou become full-blooded youkai but not just his appearance changed. But his mind too. He lost all of his human feelings and killed whole village because they threw off his mother and him when he was young". Their conversation was interrupted by Inuyasha when he came into the room. Both oh his cheeks were decorated with purple stripes, but his eyes weren't red. "What the hell are you talking about?" he said "And you better tell me WHY THE HELL I HAVE MARKINGS AT MY FACE?!"

Third fanfiction! Don't be harsh! Hope you like it!


	2. What the!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

'**Youkai Inuyasha Talking' **

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha?" called Kagome. "Yeah?" he said. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" she asked. "Before or after I was consumed by my youkai blood?". Everybody grow silent. "You…you remember what happened?" asked Miroku quietly. "Well, kind of" was Inuyasha's answer "It felt like I was pushed aside for a moment. Then it was like I watched fight from aside. It was strange. Then I picked Tetsusaiga, and everything went like always. Well, except I saw everything in red color" he gazed at others "What?!". "Inuyasha, when we came to the village, you were still full youkai" was Sango's reply.

"Huh?" Blink

"Myoga said…He said that that witch stole your human soul" wisped Kagome "And that it was only thing that was keeping your youkai blood from destroying your human blood". "That means…" "That you wouldn't stay hanyou for long now". Suddenly Inuyasha fell on his knees, his face covered with his bangs. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" said Kagome as she tried to get up to get closer to him. "It… burns" he wisped as he lowered his head more. Kagome finally managed to stand up, thought her hip still hurtled. She came closer to Inuyasha. "Is it your wounds?" she asked "No. It's like my very blood is burning". Kagome looked in his face only to see a flash of red in his eyes before he collapsed on the ground. "Sango, please help me to move him on the futon" she asked. The taijiya nodded. 'What's wrong with him?' thought young miko.

-Two hours later-

Inuyasha opened his eyes and groaned. His whole body ached with pain. Hell, what in the seven hells was it. He looked around. When he saw Kagome sleeping across opposite wall he smiled a little. She was a stubborn one. He noticed that she was shivering. A sudden feeling washed over him as he again watched as his body moved like somebody else moved it. How it pulled Kagome closer. **'See how it feels? To be controlled'** Inuyasha heard somebody whisper. 'Who the hell are you?' he yelled mentally. **'Heh. I'm pretty sure you know me. I saved our skins more than once. Even yesterday**'. 'On, just don't tell that I'm talking to myself' groaned Inuyasha. The voice in his head chuckled. **'Correct, hanyou. Glad that you realized that. Thought for the time you are the dominate one, soon this will change. Even now I can go out in the moments when our mate in danger. Even in this moment tour body is changing to accept my pure youkai blood'.** 'Wha…What do you mean by "mate"?! She's not my mate!' **'That's what you think. You may like that corpse but I sure as hell don't want to mate with something like _that _thing. Once I get as much control over _our_ body as you that wolf won't be able to call Kagome his woman. You lost your human soul. There is no need in human blood now'.** 'What the hell do you mean?!' yelled hanyou. But all he got in answer was silent. 'Oh well. It's even better now' he looked down at Kagome and raised his hand to brush away strain of hair that fell on her face, only to be met with purple-striped hand with much longer claws. "What the?!?!"

Well, another chappie done!


	3. What now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Talking "

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 3

"Tss. Be quiet".

"Do you think we should wake them up?".

"No, not yet. They look too cute together".

Inuyasha's ear twisted at the sounds of voices. Sango blinked and hurried out pulling Miroku with her. A short moment after Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He looked around and then at the girl in his arms. Kagome looked so peaceful. He remembered what that voice in his head said. What did it mean "You don't need human blood anymore as you don't have your human soul"? Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts as the girl in his arms shivered. Acting on pure instinct he pulled her closer to him and put a fluffy thing that was near over her. Without noticing that it was twisting slightly...

-Later-

Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. Only then she noticed that she was pressed against something red and very warm. She looked up only to see Inuyasha's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful... And there was something fluffy around them. Something warm... And it was twisting! Kagome carefully tried to get up, only to have Inuyasha pull her closer and growl. His eyes shot open. Kagome looked up only to meet pair of red eyes looking at her. Her eyes widened. Inuyasha looked at her somewhat pained. "Why are you afraid of me?" his voice sounded hurt. "I'm not afraid of you" tried to argue Kagome while calming herself. "Liar, your heart jumped" Inuyasha pulled her tighter to him "I'm not going to hurt you". He inhaled her scent as Kagome's eyes focused on the fluffy thing. She reached her hand to it and stroked it softly. It was so fluffy! As she continued to pet it, a low growl formed itself in Inuyasha's chest a he closed his eyes. 'He's purring!' realized Kagome. She stopped as her hand was caught in Inuyasha's striped one. "I don't think you'd like the result if you continue" he said as he lowered his head to her neck. "What is this thing?" asked curious miko. Inuyasha smirked against her neck "My tail" he brought his head up to look in Kagome's surprised face. He smirked once again as his eyes turned back to golden. "Wha... What happened, Kagome?". Only then he noticed how tightly Kagome was pressed against him. Inuyasha blushed as did Kagome. Then he stood up pulling her with him. He noticed some extra weight on his shoulders and turned his head. That fluffy thing from before. It was like attached to him or something. Kagome looked at it too and giggled. "What's so funny, bitch?" snapped Inuyasha. Young miko giggled again "You have twin tails!". Inuyasha caught one of them, but it twisted out of his hand. He tried again, but with the same result. He sighed "Come on. It's late already". As they walked out they were greeted by Sango and Miroku. "Finally. We thought you will sleep all day" said Sango. Miroku just stared at Inuyasha. "Be quiet, Sango. Don't you see? Inuyasha grew a tail!" started to laugh Shippo. "Tails" corrected Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha. She noticed that his hi-nezumi (fire-rat) kimono was a little short for him. "Inuyasha, I think that your closes a bit too small for you now" said Miroku. Inuyasha looked at himself "Damn. We'll need to go to Seiji-baba now". Kagome smiled at him "Well, let's go!".

-At the town-

"We're here" sighed Inuyasha. Ahead of them stood a big house painted with dragons. As they walked in, an old woman come out to them. She looked at the group and her gaze stopped on Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha" she smiled and looked on his a bit-to-short clothes "I see you need new clothes". "Yeah, Seiji-baba" nodded Inuyasha. "Too bad. I don't have any hi-nezumi clothes" she sighed "Maybe you'll tale moth-youkai silk kimono and an armor?". "Okay. Show it, Seiji-baba". Seiji nodded and walked in the next room. A few minutes later she returned with white haori, hakama, red-purple sash and armor. Also there were black boots. "Here it is. It is just like your father's. Go and try it, child". Inuyasha was quiet for a moment before taking kimono from old woman's arms and walking in the next room. Inu-tashi just waited for him. When he returned, all gazes seemed to be attached to him. "Aye, child. You look like Inu Taisho-sama now" sighed Seiji-baba. Inuyasha looked at his companions, mostly at Kagome with silent question. Kagome smiled "You look good, Inuyasha". Others just nodded. Inuyasha turned to the old woman "How much, Seiji?". Seiji just smiled "Your father did so much for us, child, that I'll be cursed if I take any money from you". Inuyasha smirked "Arigato, Seiji-baba". As they walked out of the house, Inuyasha caught Seiji-baba's last words :"Good luck for you and your mate". Everybody could only guess what Inuyasha was vispering under his breath. Everyone except Shippo, who heard: "We are NOT mates!"

Well, it took a lo-o-ong time to do next chapter. My muse had her vocation and now she's back!


	4. The wolf prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Talking "

'Thinking'

/Sounds/

A/N: This chapter was written specially for** BlackAngelBlood. **You know, your review made me think about my "abandoned" stories . I hope it will be easier to read this fanfic now, 'cuz I've gotten better at english

Chapter 4

'This is getting old REALLY fast' sighed a very bored kitsune. Over last hour, Inuyasha got "Sat" trice. Thought not without a reason-he had enough guts to insult Kagome twice as much. Even thought he knew it will get him nowhere… 'Well, at least, it's amusing to watch him fall over…' was Shippo's last argument to himself… Truth to be told, it was bloody ridiculous. Now, at least. To Shippo, Inuyasha now kind of reminded him of Sesshomaru with dog ears… And Sesshomaru… Being "Sat"… Well, the mental image **was** scary…

"What are you thinking of?" a familiar voice cut out Shippo's musings. Turning his head, he saw a smiling face with messy black hair falling all over light-colored skin. "Nothing" he answered quickly, not at all willing to share is thought… Even if it was Kagome. "Well, you've been staring at Inuyasha for pretty long tome… Did you even realized that?"-the girl smiled as Shippo "Hmp"ed. "Not at all. Just… It's that he reminds me strongly of is brother now. That, and his smell changed, too".

Kagome just nodded, with sadness, one could tell. " Yes… Yes he does" Kagome fell silent for a moment. Then. She giggled "Thought his tails are just adorable!". "Is this a confession?" kitsune winked. "You caught me" Kagome's giggles got louder.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha huffed, turning around, his gaze lingering in Kagome for a moment. The miko girl smiled briefly. The soon-to-be inuyoukai's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink, before he turned away, muttering his favorite 'Feh'.

It was just to much for the poor kitsune kit. He finally broke in the fit of mad laughter. Surprisingly, he was not the only one. Two other voices indicated that Sango and Miroku found it funny, too.

The young miko blushed

Such a cozy moment was just meant to be interrupted. The strong gust of wind, mixed with wind and followed by ex-hanyou's announced arrival of the wolf-prince.

Mwahahaha! I'm evil, you know. I don't really know how to imitate Kouga's character, so can someone help me and send me at least a bit of text on my e-mail?


End file.
